La duchesse d'Etampes
by Veneziano58
Summary: Mystérieuse femme à la beauté époustouflante, la duchesse d'Étampes attire bien des convoitises... Mais celle-ci cache beaucoup de secrets. Secrets entretenus avec assiduité malgré leur poids /OCs villes/travestissement/relations plus ou moins consenties/


**La duchesse d'Étampes**

 **Hetalia pas à moi, les OCs oui!**

Antoine/Etampes, Armand/Montlhéry et Paul/Plaisir

J'ai commencé cette histoire en Juin 2014 XD

* * *

Parée de bijoux somptueux, de robes merveilleuses et coûteuses, coiffée, parfumée et apprêtée, la duchesse d'Étampes était sublime. Ses longs cheveux soyeux, noirs comme le jais mettaient en valeur son teint de porcelaine parfait ainsi que ses iris d'un gris pâle semblant être rehaussés de paillettes argentées sous l'éclat vacillant des chandeliers. Des épaules rondes, la taille fine, des mains délicates. Seul le manque de générosité dans son décolleté peut être son unique défaut mais si vite oublié, qu'il était facile de ne pas le mentionner. La duchesse parle peu mais bien, a des gestes élégants et maniérés, la dame de haute noblesse parfaite. Ce qu'elle n'est pas. La duchesse d'Étampes est une favorite, une courtisane, une concubine…

Un soir de bal comme les autres, la duchesse parle et sourit avec les gentilshommes, fait la mijaurée derrière son éventail de soie et refuse avec une impertinence exquise toutes les danses qui lui sont proposées. Puis son regard d'argent croise celui d'un bleu pur. Le bruit autour d'elle s'atténue, son attention est maintenant centrée uniquement sur le bel homme qui vient vers elle. Ses cheveux châtains retenus en un catogan quasi parfait, des mèches folles s'en échappant malgré tout, la démarche assurée, l'allure fière, la silhouette forte et harmonieuse. Le costume bleu-vert lui va à merveille, la cape d'un bleu profond tranche sur sa peau légèrement tannée. Étampes se demande pourquoi Montlhéry est ici et comment il a eu les moyens de s'être si richement vêtu. Quoiqu'il en soit, le nouvel arrivant s'arrête devant la duchesse et lui tend élégamment la main. D'un geste légèrement hésitant, elle y pose la sienne puis frissonne légèrement lorsque la voix basse et grave se fait entendre.

\- Ma très chère duchesse d'Étampes, comme je suis ravi d'enfin vous revoir.

\- Je suis également honorée de votre présence Seigneur de Montlhéry.

\- La dame m'accorderait-elle cette danse?

\- J'en serais fort aise.

La belle brune ignora les exclamations dues à sa réponse, laissa son éventail à l'une de ses suivantes puis parti d'un pas léger vers la piste de danse au bras de son nouveau partenaire. D'un geste assuré, le châtain entraîna la belle au rythme de la musique, un sourire légèrement moqueur au coin des lèvres alors qu'il regardait le plat décolleté de sa partenaire. Celle-ci fit une moue offensée tout à fait charmante et son nouveau galant lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu es très séduisant en robe de brocart et de soie Antoine, peut-être même encore plus qu'en tant qu'homme de la noblesse.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'être tu sais.

\- J'imagine que oui.

\- Comment as-tu pu te payer des vêtements dignes de la Cour…?

\- J'ai demandé à Francis. Je vais devoir travailler dur pour le rembourser.

\- France est généreux pourtant.

Lui il est mais ses créanciers le sont beaucoup moins.

Ça, l'étampois ne pouvait pas le contester. Néanmoins, Antoine dit «la duchesse d'Étampes» apprécierait que le montlhérien garde le silence sur son véritable genre. L'homme en question, profita du fait que son partenaire a l'esprit ailleurs pour détailler son accoutrement. Ornements de cheveux en fleurs de soie roses, un léger voile jaune tombant sur ses épaules, des perles dorées piquées dans les cheveux de jais. Un ras le cou en dentelles et soies pour camoufler la pomme d'Adam, le décolleté carré qui suggère sans rien dévoiler. La robe de brocart et soie jaune d'or, les rubans couleur d'or fané, les jupons et dentelles blanches, les quelques touches de rose pour rappeler les ornements. Une poupée parfaite constata-t-il, se sentant mitigé sur le sujet. La duchesse d'Étampes virevoltait entre ses bras tel un papillon coloré, léger et imprenable. Une danse fut suivi d'une autre puis encore une autre sous le regard courroucé et indubitablement envieux des galants de la Cour. Ils voulaient la duchesse pour eux seuls, refusant de la céder à cet homme de rien, simple soldat qui paradait plus haut que son rang le lui permettait.

\- Permettez Messire, que je vous emprunte Madame.

\- Seulement si Madame le permet.

\- Ça ira Monsieur de Montlhéry, je suivrais Messire de Plaisir avec joie.

\- Comme il vous plaira duchesse...

Antoine fit un sourire au montlhérien alors qu'il posait sa main délicate dans celle plus forte du plaisirois. Armand serra la mâchoire en les regardant partir, riant et chuchotant comme s'ils étaient proches. Pourquoi le seraient-ils d'ailleurs? Agacé, il préféra se détourner afin d'aller boire un verre de vin épicé. Ils ne revirent pas de la soirée et la soit disant Duchesse resta le plus longtemps possible avec Plaisir, lui aussi ville de favorites il comprenait bien. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été obligé de se travestir contrairement à Étampes. Celui-ci y avait été forcé à cause de sa carrure fragile sûrement.

Ses jupons étaient retroussés et un homme le prenait fortement par derrière, ses cuisses claquant contre son cul à chaque va et vient. Pourtant ça l'arrangeait, au moins il n'était pas obligé de voir son ventre bedonnant et sa sale tronche. Les sons sortant de sa belle bouche rose n'étaient que des colifichets pour satisfaire les désirs dégoûtants du nobliau qui prenait plaisir avec un homme sans pour autant oser le déclarer en public et se tapait donc un travestit. Sûrement que la dame à qui sa ville avait été offerte avait accepté contre un avantage quelconque de lui donner le droit de farcir le représentant. Quand le comte eut fini son affaire, lui eut baisé le son postérieur blanc comme porcelaine du bout des lèvres et minauder des mots d'amour abjects , il partit enfin. Antoine laissa alors subitement éclater sa fureur, sa honte et son rejet de cette situation. Dans une sorte de crise d'hystérie il ravagea sa chambre aux allures de confortable boudoir et déchira ses vêtements, envoyant certains morceaux dans la cheminée, avivant le feu. Il allait se faire réprimander pour avoir réduit en cendres de coûteux vêtements une fois de plus mais n'en avait que faire.

Une domestique ouvrit la porte et il balança un vase qui se brisa en mille éclats contre le panneau de bois qui se referma aussitôt. Il était certain que personne ne reviendrait le voir avant le lendemain matin pour faire sa toilette et le parer tel une femme. Non pire, tel une poupée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en désordre sur son visage et ses épaules, ses joues rougies par la colère étaient striées de larmes amères. Antoine continua d'arracher ses habits jusqu'à être nu et il se frotta le corps longuement pour se nettoyer avant de boire l'entièreté du broc de vin rouge posé à sa disposition. Ou plutôt celle du comte trousseur de jupons venu le culbuter...

Armand de son coté travaillait toujours dur pour remplir ses devoirs envers le domaine royal auquel il appartenait depuis quelques siècles. Ça ne s'était pas fait facilement loin de là... Toujours était-il qu'il devait sa gloire et ses privilèges qu'à la sueur de son front et au sang de ses mains. Mais il voulait revoir Étampes son ami lui manquait... «Duchesse d'Étampes» elle était le fantasme incarnée de bien des hommes et la jalousie des femmes... Si ils savaient! Certains savent. Mais la luxure et le luxe leur permettaient ces excès. Lui, il ne pouvait que l'admirer de loin et danser ensemble quand ils en avaient rarement l'occasion. Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur une personne dont il reconnu l'allure. Ces cheveux si noirs, ces yeux d'un bleu presque gris... Plaisir!

Le cavalier richement vêtu fit s'arrêter sa monture près de l'autre représentant et il mit pied à terre souplement, se mouvant avec une grâce aristocratique. Montlhéry esquissa un sourire amusé, l'autre n'était encore qu'un pauvre paysan il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Paul lui tendit la main, cette main plus fine que la sienne et parfaitement blanche, comme trempée dans le lait.

\- Tu attends un baisemain?

\- Non, je voulais juste être poli.

Il ramena sa main le long de son corps puis en sortit une lettre qu'il lui tendit, le montlhérien s'en saisit et la déplia vivement dès qu'il sentit l'odeur délicate et fleurie du jasmin. C'était l'écriture d'Antoine, un peu brouillonne et pressée car on pouvait voir les endroits où la plume avait griffé le papier. Dedans c'était des sentiments pêle-mêle, des mots de haine ou de révolte, des mots de désespoir aussi... La lettre n'était adressée à personne en particulier, peut-être même que Paul l'avait volé à l'insu de son auteur. Le masque rieur de l'étampois lui revint en mémoire, son joli minois dissimuler derrière un éventail en soie... Pourtant, il était tellement plus beau quand il courait à travers champs et forêts, léger, comme porté par le vent lui-même. Libre.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la ville de concubinage baissa le regard en premier, les joues légèrement roses. La honte. Ils la portaient comme un fardeau mais ne pouvaient s'en débarrasser. D'un coup, comme une illumination subite et spontanée, Armand compris ce qui liait Paul et Antoine: leurs sentiments. Leur statut évidemment mais surtout ce bordel sentimental difficile à gérer, un cocktail explosif. Le papier fut froissé dans son poing alors qu'il écumait de rage contenue. Il voulait aider son ancien ami! Mais que faire...? Le plaisirois sorti une carte et la lui montra.

\- Une invitation à un bal, chez moi. Là bas, tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Je n'ai pas d'habits du soir...

\- Je vais t'en faire porter.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

\- Je suis amoureux.

Montlhéry sembla soudainement avoir été piqué par un taon, se cabrant presque comme un cheval enragé. Pourtant, quelque chose n'était pas très clair... L'autre ville avait le regard lointain, perdu au delà d'eux. Alors il douta de sa réaction première.

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle que tu es amoureux.

\- Non, pas de la duchesse. D'une paysanne.

\- L'une d'entre nous?

\- Oui, elle a de longs cheveux d'or et des yeux comme le plus sombre des saphirs...

La description ne lui disait rien de particulier mais peu importait. Il allait revoir Étampes dans quelques jours alors qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Il aimerait tant pouvoir le sauver, l'aider. Mais comment? Il ne pouvait rien faire et ça le rendait malade. Plaisir repartit après avoir discuté des détails avec lui et Armand se jura de trouver une solution. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Les jupons, les dentelles, les manches, le corset... Toute sa tenue était entièrement rouge. D'un magnifique rouge écarlate. Y compris le chapeau tenant en équilibre sur le chignon et les boucles élaborées, ainsi que la voilette lui servant de masque, cachant ainsi la moitié supérieure de son visage. Même les bijoux n'étaient que rivières de rubis scintillants. Sa peau crémeuse semblait être encore plus pâle par contraste et ses cheveux encore plus noirs, d'un jais profond qui semblait absorber la lumière. Même les petits escarpins de velours étaient d'une nuance de rouge, plus grenat cette fois. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce bal masqué mais puisque la dame ayant la charge de sa ville le faisait passer pour sa dame de compagnie, Antoine était obligé de la suivre. Avec de la chance il ne serait pas obligé de se faire baiser par un porc.

Comme d'habitude il joua la comédie, souriant et discutant des choses du monde avec les nobles se pressant autour de lui. Tous étaient ravis d'avoir la duchesse d'Étampes avec eux. Et soudainement, un brillant inconnu d'or et d'argent vint le tirer sur la piste, le faisant valser et tourner à en perdre la tête. Ses yeux si clairs ne lui étaient pas inconnus et son cœur battit plus vite, comme pour lui crier «C'est lui! C'est lui!» Le seul à ne pas avoir oublié qui il était vraiment, celui qui l'appelait toujours Antoine et le voyait comme un homme. Derrière le masque d'or, le cristal azuré de ses iris brillait de mille feux. L'étampois ne pu retenir un soupir déçu quand il quitta les bras de Montlhéry pour finir dans ceux d'un homme grand et fin, habillé de bleu et noir. Plaisir. Celui-ci lui sourit malgré le masque trois-quart couvrant son visage et il le fit valser à nouveau. Au moins là, il était en sécurité. Il frissonna quand le plaisirois se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille qui lui fit faire une embardée cardiaque.

\- A la fin de la danse, va vers la dernière porte-fenêtre. Il t'y attendra.

Pas le temps de demander pourquoi, il fut passé à un autre danseur. Séduisant, probablement un jeune premier. Il le voyait rougir derrière son loup emplumé. C'était amusant cette petite note de fraîcheur dans son monde aux relents de pourriture cachés sous les parfums et le luxe. La danse s'acheva, il fit une révérence parfaite en relevant juste ce qu'il fallait sa robe, dévoilant à peine sa cheville au regard gêné mais concupiscent du jeune homme. Petit joueur, pensa-t-il avant d'aller prendre un verre de vin et de se diriger vers la fenêtre comme demander plutôt.

Montlhéry se tenait prêt et dès qu'il aperçu la silhouette rouge, il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit sortir sur le balcon, le cachant dans l'ombre bienfaitrice du mur. Antoine leva les yeux vers son ancien ami, tout deux cachés ici, ça ressemblait bien trop à un rendez-vous clandestin entre amants... Il sursauta lorsque sa main fut prise dans celle plus grande et abîmée de l'autre, le tirant avec force vers le petit bois entourant le château, évitant au mieux les fenêtres et leurs raies de lumières. Plaisir était censé distraire le beau monde pendant assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent atteindre leur destination. Le velours des souliers s'humidifiait à cause de l'herbe mouillée, le bas de sa robe s'abîmait mais il s'en fichait, son souffle le gênait à cause du corset mais il courrait derrière Armand sans vouloir s'arrêter, il voulait savoir où leur course dans la nuit noire allait les mener...

Un cheval les attendait là, attaché à un arbre. Armand fit monter son ami qui, par habitude, s'assit en amazone pendant que l'autre détachait l'animal avant de monter souplement derrière la soit disant duchesse. Un coup de bride et les voilà partis, chevauchant dans la nuit. Antoine avait froid mais il ne pensa pas une seconde à s'en plaindre, de plus, il sentait la chaleur du montlhérien dans son dos. Une chaleur apaisante et rassurante pendant cette folle escapade.

\- Où va-t-on? Cria-t-il dans le vent.

\- Aucune idée! Je t'emporte loin c'est tout.

\- Eh?! Mais ils vont me chercher partout!

\- Je te ramènerais avant le matin pour l'instant on oublie le reste du monde, il n'y a que toi et moi, perdus dans la nuit.

\- Tu es fou Armand!

\- Je sais Antoine, je sais.

Étampes se mit à rire, un véritable rire qui le secoua jusque dans ses entrailles et entraînant son interlocuteur qui rit lui aussi. L'adrénaline courrait à fond la caisse dans leurs veines et c'était merveilleusement enivrant. Ils retrouvaient leur jeunesse. Leur cavalcade prit fin dans une petite clairière traversé d'une rivière qui glougloutait paresseusement. Le chapeau avec voilette s'était à moitié détaché et il l'arracha prestement, défaisant dans le mouvement ses longs cheveux noirs les laissant libres, enfin. Puis il demanda à Armand de l'aider à enlever sa robe, ce qu'ils firent dans une espèce de frénésie hilare. Une fois en culotte longue et camisole, Antoine parti barboter joyeusement dans le ruisseau, invitant son ami à venir le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Ils jouèrent à s'éclabousser comme des enfants jusqu'à l'épuisement puis chacun se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, leurs têtes près l'une de l'autre, assez pour que les brins noirs se mélangent aux mèches châtain doré éparpillés.

\- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là...

\- De rien, malheureusement c'est bientôt le moment où je vais devoir te ramener.

\- Oui... C'était bien. Un moment volé...

\- Si on peut le refaire, on le refera.

\- Tu sais que tu auras beaucoup d'ennuis si on sait que tu me subtilises au nez et à la barbe de tout ces gentilshommes?

\- Je ne risque pas grand chose concrètement.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne finisses pas à casser des cailloux sous le soleil...

Montlhéry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, peu de chance pour qu'on l'envoie aux colonies à casser des cailloux juste pour quelques sorties privées avec la duchesse d'Étampes. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était un représentant et devait tenir sa ville. Certes il pourrait éventuellement être supplicié mais probablement pas. Il n'était que menu friture pour les grands requins de la Cour. Délicatesse et précision étaient de rigueur alors qu'il rhabillait Antoine, impossible de remettre sa robe seul, pendant que celui-ci se recoiffait au mieux. Une fois fait, le montlhérien s'accorda une dernière fantaisie et serra dans ses bras la silhouette gracile face à lui, collant le dos étroit contre son torse. Le brun ferma ses yeux d'argent, fatigué de tout.

Quand les domestiques retrouvèrent la duchesse d'Étampes celle-ci s'évanouit dans leurs bras en gémissant pitoyablement. Oh, l'agression avait été si brutale... Tellement que la pauvre en perdait ses esprits. La nouvelle se rependit comme une traînée de poudre et Antoine reçu de nombreuses visites et d'innombrables cadeaux pour l'aider à se remettre. On lui accorda environ deux semaines sans soirées mondaines avant de le faire revenir sur le devant de la scène, jolie poupée assise sur un confortable fauteuil à déguster de petites pâtisseries pendant que hommes et femmes s'affairaient à distraire cette chère demoiselle éplorée. Antoine ne se plaignait pas de ce mode de vie moins contraignant et puis il y avait ce gentil mignon qui lui faisait la cour avec une inexpérience touchante. Si il pouvait, devrait-il en faire son favori? Il lui faudrait l'autorisation de sa dame pour ça. Il leva les yeux vers les grands lustres en cristal qui renvoyaient mille arc-en-ciel lumineux grâce aux rayons du soleil couchant. Les bougies s'allumaient, l'orchestre changeait de tempo. Le rideau se levait sur cette foule miroitante et chatoyante, prête à accomplir une nouvelle mascarade.

Quelques jours passèrent encore puis une domestique vint lui annoncer qu'un certain marquis lui avait offert un cadeau somptueux. Antoine passa ses doigts le long des deux baignoires, comme à Versailles, sous le regard jaloux de sa dame. Tant pis, le cadeau était à lui mais il allait le payer en devant coucher avec des hommes immondes pour satisfaire cette femme calculatrice qui y gagnera son pain. Ou plutôt ses diamants. Il regarda avec intérêt le ballet des dames de chambre qui remplissaient la première baignoire de lait tiède, jarre après jarre alors que d'autres remplissaient la seconde d'eau. Oh, l'étampois savait comment une noble prenait son bain, ceci ayant été mis à la mode par les plus hautes dames et messieurs de la Cour de Versailles, mais lui en cherchait encore l'intérêt. Avant, il plongeait juste dans un lac ou une rivière mais depuis... Il était à présent tellement parfumé que toutes ces effluves le rendaient migraineux et lui faisaient tourner la tête. Et les poudres lui donnaient envie d'éternuer. Appliquer et enlever la cire de ses cheveux était pourtant la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Ça tirait sur le cuir chevelu et faisait très mal mais la mode devait être respecté, il devait suivre les canons de beauté. Au moins, on l'exemptait de porter l'une de ces horribles perruques, lourdes et laides. Et pleine de poux!

On le déshabilla et remonta ses cheveux, nattés de telle façon qu'ils ne puissent toucher le lait. Plongé dans le liquide immaculé, il se détendit progressivement. Devrait-il remercier son bienfaiteur par son corps? L'image du jeune mignon lui revint en tête et il rosit un peu. Il ne devait pas s'attacher, Antoine le savait. Pourtant... il était humain, ou plutôt il réagissait comme un humain. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce bain, heureux pour un court moment. Puis on le sortit, le laissa tremper dans l'eau mais peu de temps avant de le sécher avec des serviettes chaudes et de l'habiller à nouveau. Une magnifique robe de bal argentée qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La parure de diamant allant avec était de toute beauté, tout comme la décoration de tête et la longue plume blanche, douce comme du satin.

Il était à la fois anxieux et un peu excité à l'idée de rencontrer son bienfaiteur, ce fameux marquis. Antoine sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dès qu'il vit entrer son mignon dans le boudoir. La soyeuse chevelure châtain et les jolis yeux bleu-vert. Il le faisait craquer et il refoula toute pensée du genre «Il ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais» Ne surtout pas penser à Montlhéry. Ni à personne d'autre. Ils discutèrent ensemble un long moment et la soit disant duchesse remercia chaudement le très riche, et jeune, marquis. Il lui avait fait l'amour tendrement, Antoine se sentant aimé pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le marquis n'ayant pas reculer en découvrant la supercherie. A l'abri dans ce boudoir empli de coussins et aux murs tendus de lourdes tentures, ils étaient dans un petit cocon de douceur et d'aisance. La duchesse et son amant favoris eurent plusieurs rencontres, entretenant cette liaison interdite à plusieurs niveaux jusqu'au jour où le marquis ne vint plus, engagé dans l'armée grâce à l'obtention de titres et de terres. Et de nouveau, Antoine eu l'impression qu'on venait de tirer un rideau opaque devant la seule lucarne lumineuse de sa vie...

\- Tu es arrivé trop tard... chuchota la voix cassée d'Antoine.

Armand ramassa doucement la silhouette brisée et la serra dans ses bras. Paul reposait un peu plus loin, l'air tout aussi fatigué. D'autres corps étaient là. Une orgie. Montlhéry était entré en se faisant passer pour un domestique et il avait réussit à parvenir jusque là, il enroula Antoine dans un drap et le sortit de cette chambre puante. La duchesse avait à cet instant perdu toute sa grâce...

\- Ça gronde à Paris et Versailles commence à trembler... Ce faste ne va pas durer pendant encore longtemps...

\- J'ai entendu... Je crois que j'ai envie que ça explose, comme une flamme dans une poudrière...

Armand se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et ils réussirent avec quelques hommes de confiance à s'enfuir de ce château détestable.

Et effectivement, les choses s'enflammèrent. Le roi accepta de convoquer les États Généraux et l'heure n'était plus au libertinage ni aux fantaisies. La terrible machine qu'allait être la Révolution se mettait en route et ni lui, ni Armand n'allaient en sortir indemnes...

* * *

Pour Antoine, l'ère des favorites s'est étendue de 1536 à 1567 puis ça a reprit en 1712 jusqu'à la Révolution. Mon texte parle de la deuxième période comme vous l'aviez compris ^^

Et voilà j'espère que ce petit retour dans le temps vous aura plu!


End file.
